Doremi is kidnapped!
by sonic8005
Summary: Doremi has been kidnapped, due to being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. This one takes place sometime around Naisho. I've only seen the first season, and Naisho, so please don't be mad about any possible continuity errors.
1. The kidnapping

**Disclaimer:**

No, I do not own this show. No, I do not possess the rights to it either. If I had either, I would've brought it to America in a much better fashion... anyways, enjoy people. I know this is a "Ojamajo Doremi" story, even though I've already started a "Magical DoReMi" one, but I think the original version was much better.

The sun was shining bright into a small window, onto a small girl with red hair, sleeping peacefully in her bed. She simply rolled and avoided the bright glare. About a minute later, an alarm clock started going off. She reached for it, turned it off, and looked at it. She began going back to sleep, when she realized it was almost noon already. "No! I can't be late again!", she screamed. She was going to be late for work.

She rushed to get out of her pajamas, simply throwing them to the floor, and reached into her drawer to get out the usual pair of shorts. Pop-chan entered the room. "What's all the noise?", she asked, and suddenly, her eyes grew wide at the sight of her sister in her underwear and socks. "Get out!" she screamed as she started throwing things at her little sister, who quickly slammed the door. After that, she made the realization that out of all the things she threw... her shorts were among them... she quickly tip-toed to the door, and quietly opened the door... stepped out... picked them up and "what are you doing!?!" her mother shouted. "Mom!", Doremi shouted, "why are you in your panties, throwing things at your sister!?!", "Mom I'm late! I can't talk!", Doremi screamed as she got her clothes, ran back in, changed, and darted out the door, ran down the stairs, and scrambled to get out. Her mother was confused as ever.

On her way, there were some men carrying a green couch into a moving van. Despite it being a hot summer day, they were wearing scarfs and winter coats. Doremi, in her hurry, ran right past them, and bam! She had bumped into another man carrying a jewlery box, sending the small black box hurtling into the air, and when it landed, it sent many diamond rings, ear rings, and a pearl necklace which fell apart. "Ouch... sorry mister..." the girl said, after falling on her butt, which was in real pain, "here, let me help", she quickly reached for the precious stones, picking up the pearls first.

"Oh, thank you! You're such a sweet little one" said the man, who's friends all started scrambling for the gems. "No problem", said Doremi, "You've got some nice jewels here... this ring is nice..." she said picking up a ruby ring, she then reached for all the pearls she could carry, and along the way, she picked up a switchblade. "What's this?" she asked, the men were starting to get scared. She looked to the man who was to her right, still holding the knife in hand, when she saw behind him, a house with a shattered window, which made her drop the switchblade to the ground.

"Young woman", said one of them, "you were in such a hurry, maybe you should get a ride with us in the van...", "Oh, that, umm... that's ok! Speaking of that, I should get going!" she tried to get up slowly, until she felt two arms grab her. One arm stretching over her own, and a hand quickly covered her mouth. She tried to scream for help, but to no avail, nobody would come to save her. They scrambled to pick up as much of the jewlery they could, while the third pulled Doremi into the back of the van, closing the hatch, and grabbing some rope. As the other two came in, they quickly reached for her, and grabbed her arms, while the third one grabbed a piece of cloth and covered her mouth and nose. One of them tied her arms behind her back, and the other started tying her knees together. She looked back at them with a tear in her eye.

With that, two of them quickly ran to the front, leaving her in the back with the third. She struggled as hard as she could, but she wasn't gonna get away... she was stuck with them. She thought hard about what was going on... even if she could get herself untied somehow, would she be able to escape? Then, the one chance left... the fairy Dodo slipped out, and got out through the back door before they closed it. A glimmer of hope! "Dodo!" she thought "She'll save me and... wait... she can't talk... I'm the unluckiest girl in the world..." she thought to herself, and probably would have said it out loud, if she could.

Meanwhile, at Maho-do, Hazuki and Aiko began to talk to each other. "Buisness is slow as usual...", said Aiko, Hazuki nodded. "Doremi is late again...", she added. They let out a sigh of boredom. "Do you think she's alright?" Hazuki asked, "I'm sure she's fine..." Aiko said.

* * *

**Edit:** Alright, that's chapter one, and I recommend taking a look at the second chapter now that it's finished. 


	2. Mumbling magic

Well, here we are, chapter 2. Hope you like it. No, I do not own Ojamajo Doremi.

* * *

Doremi was still left struggling in the back of the van, but the man sitting next to her, talked to her "Keep quiet!". He was very mad, and she didn't want him to do anything. She was crying softly, and she heard the voices up in front. She couldn't hear them at all, but she knew that she was the topic of conversation. "Would you relax? We'll just leave her tied up in the warehouse. She never saw any of our faces, and we'll only have to put up with her for a day or two. That's just one extra mouth to feed and keep shut. We can handle it.", this was degrading... not only was she just being kept along so they could keep her quiet, but they weren't even worried.

Meanwhile, at Maho-do, the other girls started getting worried. "She's not here yet?", Onpu asked, "No, she hasn't even called yet.", Hazuki replied. Aiko was worried, and decided to give her a call. She grabbed a phone, and called Doremi's home, Doremi's mother answered. "No, she left here about an hour ago. She said she was heading over there", "Ok, I'll contact you later", Aiko said, soon afterwards hanging up. Aiko had already made a plan. "I'm going to her place to see if anything happened along the way" she said, "What could possibly happen along the way?" Onpu asked, Aiko replied "Well, knowing Doremi, if there was a steak shop... oh you know what I mean, you girls can handle the store while I'm away?", they all nodded in agreement. Aiko transformed soon afterward, "Pretty witch, Aiko chi!", and flew above on her broom.

Aiko checked the pathway for anything suspicious, or any potential signs of Doremi. "Mimi, go look for her!", she called to her fair, who flew down to find a possible clue. Flying overhead, she could see a large number of houses, but got no ideas of where Doremi could be. "Where could she be?" She thought to herself, and she started to descend, when Mimi returned to her with a shiny ruby ring. "Where did you get this?" She asked, and the fairy pointed to her a house which had been broken into. Aiko knew right then and there that something was wrong, something happened to Doremi, and this was her first clue.

The kidnappers, much to Doremi's dismay, despite struggling and 'arguing', lifted her into a warehouse, and stuck her to a chair with a strip of vinyl tape. They left her alone to enter an office type room. She heard them talking to a fourth man, who she couldn't see. "We brought a little 'extra cargo' this time", they told him, "looks like we're gonna have to start project ransom a little earlier than expected" he responded. "Project ransom?" Doremi thought to herself, were these people plotting a kidnapping before they even met her?

"Alright, here's what I got", the fourth one was talking again, "We have this girl, Onpu Segawa, she's an idol." Doremi's heart started racing to the thought of them being after any of her friends. She started to protest again, and they simply ignored her. "Then we have this girl, Hazuki Fujiwari, her father is a director.", Doremi couldn't stand the thought of anybody wanting to do anything to either of them, she was no longer worried about her own life, she was worried about what they were gonna do to her friends.

"This is good, but what exactly is the connection?", the apparent leader asked, the fourth man responded, "This place, the Maho do. As you can see, both of them work there, along with three friends of theirs.", as soon as Doremi heard the Maho do, she started struggling as hard as possible, she even managed to get her gag off. "Wait! You can get the ransom from my parents! I'll tell you where I live, my phone number, and my parents will pay you beyond your wildest dreams!", she shouted.

The four soon ran over to her, when the fourth came upon a startling discovery. "Hey! This is one of the other three!", Doremi was scared even more now. At first, she was just a witness, but now she's a hostage. She realized just how much of a problem this was, she wasn't a part of a rich family at all, there's no way they'd be able to pay a ransom. The tears were flowing down her face, and she spoke again "Please don't hurt anybody else... please don't hurt my friends...", one of them pulled out a new piece of cloth, "Open your mouth" he said. Doremi didn't comply, and the man slapped her in the face "Open your damn mouth!", she obliged this time, and he tied the cloth around her head, keeping it in her mouth.

"That one is gonna be a little harder to get rid of.", another teased her saying "Please remain seated and don't say anything... please try to stay comfy.", all hope was fading... now her friends are in danger, and she can't do anything to stop it. They grabbed some clown masks out of a box and went into a black minivan. This time, they were carrying rope, tape, pieces of cloth, and their switchblades... Doremi could only hope that her friends won't be hurt.

Aiko had found no evidence or sign of Doremi. The house had been broken into, and things were stolen, but that didn't do anything to help. Then, something bonked her right on her fourhead... it was Dodo! "Dodo! Where's Doremi?", Dodo couldn't tell her or Mimi where Doremi was, but they could easily tell something was wrong. All together, they were flying again. Aiko was gonna get to the bottom of this, even if it was the last thing she did...

* * *

Suspense! What will happen next!?! Will Doremi be rescued by Aiko? Will The remaining Ojamajos be kidnapped as well? Is the Maho do in danger? Find out next chapter! 


	3. Aiko to the rescue!

Here it is! Chapter 3! The moment you've all been waiting for. I don't own this series, so you know... yeah, I just explained that, AGAIN, for the third time. It's a legal matter, it really is.

* * *

With Dodo and Mimi at her side, Aiko was more determined than ever to get to Doremi before something bad could happen. To start her quest, she asked Dodo to help. Dodo pointed, and Aiko followed. Aiko was moving almost as fast as Dodo, trying to move as fast as possible, without going past her. Dodo quickly pointed something out to her and Mimi, a moving van. "She's in there?" she asked the small fairy, Dodo nodded very quickly, and they flew down to it.

She opened it up, and looked around. There was no sign of Doremi in the van, but furniture... "Dodo, are you sure this is where Doremi was?", she started to lose hope in the small fairy... and her magic. She walked into it, and she investigated it, until her foot hit something... a jewlery box, which was partially broken. That was it, the final piece to the puzzle... she pulled out the ruby ring, and opened up the box. In the box, there was a set of rings, along with pearl necklaces, beautiful sapphires, and wonderous diamonds... but so poorly organized. She placed the ring into an empty slot, and counted them all. 5 slots, 5 rings, all matching.

She hopped out of the van, and closed the door. Doremi wasn't in the van anymore, but now she knew for certain that Doremi was near. Her mind raced at the fear of Doremi being hurt... the first thing that came to mind was Doremi tied up in the trunk of a car like in the movies... then she looked at the warehouse, and imagined herself searching crate after crate in an unbelievably large amount of them, and Doremi trying to tell her which one was the right one, but being unable to.

Realizing how painful imagination can be, the witch got back on her broom and flew in through one of the windows, and listened carefully. She could hear something... a familiar sound... she spotted the little witch getting out of the chair, but still tied up. "Doremi!", she shouted, to which Doremi looked up with tears of instant joy. Aiko jumped off her broom as her and Doremi ran towards each other. Aiko gave Doremi a big hug and said "are you ok?", to which, Doremi stepped back, and mumbled a little... "oh yeah... sorry", Aiko said as she pulled the gag off.

Doremi wasted no time in giving information. "Aiko, everybody's in danger!", Doremi said, speaking incredibly fast, "The guys who kidnapped me were robbers who were stealing from a house, and I saw it and they had to keep me from telling, and they tied me up and put me in a van and took me here an-", Aiko placed the cloth back on Doremi's mouth, "slow down... what's the problem?", she took it out, and Doremi took a deep breath. "They were planning on kidnapping us all along... all of us... and they're heading to the Maho do right now!", Aiko quickly untied Doremi, and informed her of what's been going on while Doremi got her witch outfit and broom.

"Dodo, thanks for helping save me... I'll never doubt you again", the two shared a smile, "but... I'm gonna have to ask a favor of you...", Dodo was confused. Doremi had Dodo transform to look like her, and made her look tied up the way Doremi was. "This is in case they come back" she said, and the two witches flew out. They started on the way back to the Maho do, thinking frantically for a way to help their friends. Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko were all witches, so that's three, but there are four guys, and how can they use magic and not get caught?

* * *

Next chapter, coming soon! 


	4. Doremi to the rescue!

Sorry for the wait everyone. This is the fourth chapter to the story, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:(again...) I don't own Ojamajo Doremi. Though I could probably own the characters if I do kidnappings like the story... wait, did I say that out loud?

* * *

The witches began their quest to save their friends at the Maho-do, hoping that they would beat them to it. They flew at top speed, disregarding worries and thoughts about being seen, heard, or even bugs hitting them in the face, until they arrived at their destination. "We're almost there!", Aiko said, "Do you know what they look like?", "Well, four guys in clown masks shouldn't be hard to spot", Doremi responded.

They arrived at the Maho do, and quietly snuck up. "Let's look through the window" said Doremi. Her and Aiko peered in, and gasped at what they saw. Hazuki and Onpu were already tied and gagged, and Momoko was being forced into a chair, "Let go of me! Help!" she screamed as the two men stretched the duct tape and started tying, while a third placed a solid strip on her mouth. "We got most of them already sir", "Great gre-... wait, most of them?", "Umm... well, here", the men were talking amongst themselves. One of them reached for a picture and pointed to it, "The one with blue hair is still out there somewhere", he said, "Is she important?" the other replied, "Not at all, but she could be a problem", the third added, "We'll just have to leave quickly before she does anything. Check upstairs for her".

Aiko and Doremi looked at each other, they were now more worried than ever. "Now they've got our friends... oh, where's Majo Rika when you need her?" Doremi said, Aiko responded "Wait, she's still here...? Why isn't she doing anything? Our friends are in danger and she... what could she be...", with that, Doremi decided to take action.

With Poron in hand, "Pikiri piria popalila peperuto! Slippery floor!", and with that, a small puddle appeared on the floor, and two of the men slipped on it. "That's what you get for tying me up..." Doremi wispered to herself. "Are they down?" Aiko asked, Doremi nodded, "That's two down, two to go..." she added. The third one was in the kitchen of the Maho-do, enjoying some of the sweets. "Mmm... free cookies...", to which Onpu was very distraut over. Onpu didn't mind the whole kidnapping, at least when it was her, seeing as it happened to her so much in her films and shows, but those were the cookies she worked so hard on...

The fourth came down from the stairs, and grabbed Onpu. "We gotta get out of here soon.", he said, "and stop goofing around!", he told the two who were down on the floor. He grabbed Onpu by the shoulders, and had the other grab her feet, to lift her up. Onpu struggled and 'screamed' as well as she could, but it wasn't working.

They soon grabbed Hazuki, and with that, pulled them into their truck, leaving Momoko behind. Aiko and Doremi tried to hide from sight until the coast was clear. "You go after them! I'll rescue Momoko!" Aiko told Doremi, to which Doremi nodded, got on her broom, and flew overhead. Aiko ran inside the Maho do, and quickly started to untie Momoko.

Doremi was in hot pursuit of them, persistant to save Onpu and Hazuki. She tried to look through the windows, but they were blacked out... she couldn't see, and that was the point. "Freeze road... no... tire blown out... no... brakes..." Doremi thought to herself. Which each idea there was a fatal flaw. The ice would've been too suspicious, and any tires blowing out would've been dangerous. "Maybe they're wearing seatbelts... too risky!", she was running out of ideas, and time.

When they finally arrived, Doremi got an idea, and waited for just the right moment... the men started to get out, un-masked. They left Onpu and Hazuki behind, and headed into the warehouse. Doremi wasted no time in casting her spell, and teleported Hazuki and Onpu just a few feet away. "Come on... hop... HOP!!", she said to herself, with hopes that the two would try to get help. Onpu and Hazuki started hopping towards people, and the kidnappers noticed they were gone.

"Yes! Now everybody's safe an- DODO!", she realized that everybody had been saved, but Dodo is still behind at the warehouse. "There's only one thing I can do...", she said, getting ready to cast her spell...

* * *

A cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this, next chapter comes soon. 


	5. The day is saved

Alright, here we are again. Some people might get mad at me for this one... why? Well, by the second paragraph, you're gonna know what's coming, or technically guess what's gonna happen. I'm not sure I did this well enough, I may have written myself into a corner earlier... but anyways...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this series.

* * *

Aiko and Momoko flew down into a nearby alley, removed their witch outfits, and ran to see Onpu and Hazuki, who were untied and surronded by police. "Onpu! Hazuki! You're safe!", they both shouted, afterwards, Onpu got a hug from Momoko, and Hazuki from Aiko. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not quite sure what happened..." Onpu stated, looking at the warehouse. Doremi ran towards them, dressed in her normal clothes.

"Doremi! You saved us!" Onpu and Hazuki shouted as they ran towards her, until Doremi spoke... "Dodo Dodo!", which scared them. "Dodo!?! Then where's... oh no...", Aiko had a startling realization... "Dodo was left behind in Doremi's place, in case they came back... but now Dodo's out here... and that must mean... Doremi...", Aiko knew what Doremi had done, it was too obvious. Just simply replace Dodo with herself, and Dodo would be safe as well. "Now what do we do? They'll kill her for sure!" Momoko stated, "No they won't... with Doremi alive, they have a hostage..." Aiko stated.

Inside, Doremi sat very still, knowing that there would be consequences if she didn't. "I shouldn't have left Dodo here... it's better this way." she thought to herself, "Besides, one less Ojamajo to worry about", a tear from each eye streamed down her face very slowly. The men started packing into some of the boxes, and were running to get everything before the police would come. "Well kid, it looks like things didn't go as well as planned... but I think your parents won't mind giving us what we need.", one of them said, picking Doremi up out of the chair, and carried her over his shoulder.

Doremi could see out the window, at least two witches, one in yellow, and the other in blue. There was only a short list of who they could be. Doremi wasn't scared of the kidnappers anymore, but now she was worried about what Aiko would do to her if she got out. Aiko spoke to Momoko, "What can we do...?", Momoko thought, and noticed that the police started to arrive on the scene, "Let's stay hidden" she said, flying over to a nearby rooftop.

Inside, the men noticed the police, and fled out the backway before they could have the place surrounded. With jewelry and Doremi in hand, they fled to the moving van, tossing her into the back, slammed the doors, and drove away at full speed. One of them stayed in the back, and started tying her legs in a criss-cross form, and tied a rope around her feet, and connected it to her wrists.

In the skies above, Momoko and Aiko watched carefully. They were soon joined by Onpu and Hazuki. "There's one chance left." Hazuki shouted, Onpu spoke "We can try Magical stage". "Wait, a second, have we ever done it... without Doremi-chan?", Momoko asked, "We have to try, don't we? If we don't try, then we probably won't ever be able to do it with Doremi ever again!", Aiko blurted out, scaring the other girls. They hadn't thought about it very much, being witches without Doremi.

They searched for a hiding spot not too far away, and landed. Each one casting their spell, clashing their Porons together, keeping them there, almost waiting for that fifth Poron to crash through. "Magical stage!" they shouted in unison, "Save Doremi!", as the magic fires surrounded into a circle around them, forming a cake shape above. Then, before they knew it, it was over. They looked over to and spotted the van, which had crashed into the park.

Removing their witch outfits and running towards, they spotted that one of the tires had blown out, and the men were leaving, but they didn't have Doremi with them. The police cars soon had them surrounded, giving the girls an opportunity to run towards the open van, and rescue Doremi by pulling her out and hiding in the bushes. Doremi had spirals in her eyes, probably due to the crash.

Each did their efforts to untie, as Aiko removed her gag, and came upon a startling realization. "This is the third time I've pulled a cloth off of your mouth today Doremi...", Doremi looked at her friends and smiled, then she gave them all a big glomp as usual. "I'm sorry guys... first I was late, then I was kidnapped, then I-", Aiko covered Doremi's mouth with her hand, allowing Onpu to speak, "THEN, you saved me, Hazuki, and Dodo.", Aiko took her hand away. Dodo appeared at Doremi's side again.

Majo Rika flew overhead with Lala, and watched as they all celebrated being together again. "Ojamajos... every single one of them, an Ojamajo..." Rika said, "Well, I think they handled things pretty well" Lala responded. "Right, and that must be why we were the ones who called the cops from a payphone..." Majo Rika said, flying off. The girls all hugged, laughed, then raced each other all the way back to Maho do, with a bright sunset shinning upon them.

* * *

We're almost at the conclusion of our story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
